


RobRae Week 2020

by e_trite



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Bodyguard, F/M, Fake Marriage, Jealousy, Muscles, Nightmare, RobRae Week, Scars, Tumblr Prompt, i can't lose you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_trite/pseuds/e_trite
Summary: My RR Week entries for 2020.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven, Robrae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: RobRae Week





	1. Day 1 Reading Together/"I Can't Lose you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I Can't Lose You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my other Day 1 Prompts, you know that they all tie together in the same storyline. This year is no different. At the end of the chapter, I listed the order to read the snippets so far chronologically.

No matter how orthodox or unoriginal it sounded, Dick couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful wife.

Raven glowed in her ivory-grey dress. The high-low skirt of her dress floated with every step she took. The satin sleeves peacefully rest below her shoulders and the blue delphiniums in her bouquet matched the beautiful blossoms embedded in her hair.

“ _Mrs_. _Grayson_ , you look… exquisite," his brain seemed to short-circuit when coming up with a noncliché compliment.

Nevertheless, she smirked, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Completely enamored with her, Dick softly kissed her forehead. It felt like it had been decades since he first saw her crashing his party. He never would’ve guessed the head of one of the most esteemed women-lead organizations in the criminal world–– a woman who was actually pretending to be a government agent pretending to work in a covert operations unit–– would be there with him today.

“You missed,” she flirtatiously teased before lowering his face with his tie and kissing him, her usual indecision absent.

The kiss was chaste but his pulling away was still reluctant. “We should probably get back out there,” he gestured to the party of people waiting on the other side of the door and began pulling her in the same direction. “We’ll get time alone later. _Definitely_ ,” he gave her a look with obvious innuendo.

Raven and Dick walked into the main room of an empty restaurant, welcomed by their friends standing and clapping around the center table. There was one Margherita pizza with a _Barbie_ doll in a white dress as the topping and one meat-lovers pizza with a _Ken_ doll in a tux. Additionally, there was a lemon-poppy seed cake wearing a "Happy 52nd Birthday” candle. 

Kori affectionately put her hands on her friend’s chair, “I know you said you didn’t want us to make a big deal, _but_ this is a big deal.”

“Especially since some of us didn’t know if this would be a thing you’d do,” Roy joked.

“If I didn’t want to get married, that didn’t mean it would’ve never happened,” Raven rolled her eyes, but smirked when her husband kissed her hand.

“No, it’s just that the groom over there is a giant pain in the ass.”

Even if it was at his expense, Dick didn’t mind the laughs. Given their lifestyles, it was so rare for any of them had just moments of pure joy. He could punish them some other time.

“Alright, my party people,” Garfield spat into the microphone by the sound system, “It is time for the bride and groom to have their first official dance!”

Dick pulled Raven onto the small makeshift dance floor as _Heaven_ by Andy Black played. His hands rested on both sides of her waist as she clasped her fingers behind his neck. Normally, she would be hesitant because of her two left feet. The love in his eyes distracted her from feelings of self-consciousness.

“I know this isn’t the party most people dream of––”

"I've never cared about a party," Raven said, "Honestly, the number of people in this room or the money spent on a venue wouldn't make me any happier than I am now, _husband_.” She kissed him before she lay her head against his chest.

He sniffed the top of her head, “I feel the same way, _wife_ ,” he couldn’t help but smile. Any outsider unfamiliar with their stories would probably think they belonged on a Nicholas Sparks’ front cover.

“After tomorrow, everything will go back to normal,” she sighed, “Tomorrow’s going to be hectic.”

He tightened his embrace on her waist, “Let’s not talk about it, okay?”

Raven lifted her head, but his eyes were still avoiding her gaze. “You know it’s my job.”

“I thought it was your _cover_?”

She gave him a knowing glance, “I really don’t want to have this argument tonight. I know your reasons for being mad just like you know my reasons for doing this. That’s not going to change anytime soon.”

He moved to cup her face, “I just… I can’t lose you, Raven.”

"I can't lose you either, Dick," she said, "But I promise I'll be fine. I'll be wearing my vest like I _always_ do.”

He bit back any other arguments and nodded. “I’ll leave this alone. But if you so much as get a scratch, I’ll––”

She hugged him as the song ended and the music picked up, “We’re going to have to work on your overprotectiveness one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read the snippets in order, read the prompts like this: [2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188611/chapters/32705298), [2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608615/chapters/56654449), [2017](https://e-trite.tumblr.com/post/159254039418/day-1-mobdetective-aushannyn-sossamon-as-raven), and [2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352802/chapters/43452617).


	2. Day 2 Scars/Muscles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scars AND Muscles

“ _Ow_! Mother––”

“Language, Master Dick,” Alfred didn’t stop sewing, “You may be of age, but that does not mean I am afraid to sew your mouth shut.”

“Given my current _state_ , I would think you could– Ah!”

“If it makes you feel better, Alfred, he’s just as fussy at home,” Raven didn’t even bother to look up from one of Bruce’s magazines, “Victor typically does all the sewing once he’s asleep.”

“Holy Sh––”

Alfred, having been sewing wounds of many heroes for years, wasn’t that annoyed, “Master Dick, I have not even started.”

“It really f––”

“ _Richard_.” In the past, Raven’s reprimanding required stern tones and threats of other-dimension teleportation. With time and practice, she got scolding down to just one word, a look, or, very rarely, both.

Robin muttered something under his breath about being ganged up on but kept his mouth shut. Any further cries of pain did not include colorful vocabulary. 

“I thought you would have grown some pain tolerance over the years, Master Dick,” Alfred teased once he finished. “Please say you will rest _at least_ for a few hours. I do not want to redo these." He knew asking was useless–– the vigilantes in the Wayne household tend to forget about their mortality and restraints–– but the verbal conformations gave him comfort.

“I’ll try to control myself,” Robin joked, “Thank you, Alfred.”

The older man nodded and looked over at the young girl sitting at the bedside.

“I’m fine, Alfred,” Raven politely declined. She pulled up both sleeves to prove the bruises vanished.

“Are you sure, Miss Raven? Can I at least offer you something to drink or a hot towel? It is no trouble.”

“I’m fine, really. In fact, I should probably be getting you a drink for dealing with this one.”

Alfred chuckled, “I have had years of practice, Miss Raven. I will go get you that lavender tea you like.” He walked out of the bedroom before she could protest.

She watched as Robin stared at himself in the mirror. She wondered if he knew he looked like a Calvin Klein model's ideal body type. The jagged, red marks his torso made him more attractive. She liked how the faded wounds emphasized his humanness. The ones he earned that night would do the same with time.

Raven mentally reprimanded herself for ogling his body. "You're lucky Victor also knows how to properly stitch people up. Otherwise, you'd be making the trip down to Gotham every day," she teased, hoping she sounded mostly casual.

"You make it sound like I'm a college boy that doesn't know how to do his laundry."

“You’re lucky I don’t show Alfred how you do the laundry.”

Robin laughed but put a hand over his abdominals to make sure the stitch stayed in place.

Raven pulled back the covers of his California-king-sized mattress. "You _do_ need to rest, Richard. I’ll wake you up in an hour, to check on your concussion.”

“Yes, _ma’am_.”

She was one of the few people who could command him and not worry about the consequences. Even when he did put up a fight (occasionally pulling rank), she still wasn’t afraid of him. She wasn’t second-in-command for nothing.

“When you invited me here for the summer, I didn’t think it was to spend every night as your nurse.”

“That’s really not why.”

“Unlimited access to Bruce’s library is a very good bribe though,” Raven fluffed his pillows behind his head. Despite being reserved in her emotions, many of her teammates found that the empath could be quite nurturing when it came to taking care of them.

He lightly squeezed her wrist, “I do have my reasons for bringing you here, Raven. Really. And taking care of me, like you always do, isn’t one of them.”

She allowed herself a few seconds to admire his face. His eyes were nice, as everyone knew. Raven also liked looking at his cheeks, specifically the duality of his sharp bones and soft skin.

She couldn’t help but smile as she looked down at him, “I know, Richard. I do want to thank you for inviting me.”

“No need to thank me,” he said with closing eyes, “I didn’t say my reasons weren’t purely selfish.”

"Oh? And what are they?"

“I’m not telling,” he lazily put a finger over his lips.

“Can I get a hint?”

 _Knock knock_.

Raven got up and opened the door so Alfred could walk in.

“Oh! I did not think he would actually listen. And so quickly," he chuckled as he placed a tray on the table. “I did not even have to use a tranquilizer.”

“As an empath, I have a few tricks up my sleeve that has yet to require barbiturates,” Raven wiggled her fingers for humorous emphasis.

“Would it be too much to ask you to work your tricks on _all_ of them?” he handed Raven her drink. “Feel free to ask if there is anything else you need.”

“I might ask for a recommendation when I visit the library later. But, for now, I’m fine,” she said, “Thank you.”

“I will come back once he wakes up.” Alfred paused at the door, obviously contemplating something, before the turned around to face her. “Of all the people Master Dick has invited to stay, you seem to fit in at the manor the most. I look forward to the rest of your stay, Miss Raven,” he grinned and quietly shut the door.

She walked over to Robin’s side and placed the warm towel Alfred brought over his forehead. “Too bad you didn’t get to hear that: Alfred likes me.”

“I like you too, Raven.”


	3. Day 4 Fake Marriage/Jock & Goth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake Marriage

Raven untangled her legs once she finished with her nightly meditation. She hung her robe on the back of the door, grabbed her unfinished book, and settled into bed. Reading before bed temporarily took her mind off her troubles.

> _Silence wilted when the wind whispered. The breeze kissed plum petals and tickled the leaves against the grass. Dawn this beautiful could not be captured. The only replica with even the slightest––_

Raven closed her eyes as she thought about tomorrow. She hated putting things off until the next day. Procrastination was not her particular forte.

> _The only replica with even the slightest resemblance existed on a painted postcard abandoned in a museum gift shop. Silence wilted when the wind whispered. The breeze––_

Now, she was just rereading the same paragraph. How was it even possible that she was being distracted from her attempts to be distracted?

> _The only replica with even the slightest resemblance existed on a painted_ ––

Okay, reading was not going to solve anything.

Once she put the book down on the nightstand, there was a knock at the door. The person on the other side waited for Raven’s confirmation of decency before opening.

Richard Grayson was already loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt when he entered. Now, Raven was suddenly very aware of her thin cotton camisole sans brassiere.

“I was just grabbing some things,” he said without looking at her, “I’ll try not to be too long.” He retreated to the closet before she could say anything.

She wasn't known for being particularly expressive, verbally or otherwise, so she didn't know what to do.

Talking to her husband was much harder than any women’s magazine had ever made it out to be.

Raven and Richard were officially betrothed, a directive of both of their parents, in their youth. They knew each other well as teenagers, sharing many mutual friends. Many were quite surprised they would get married, at first and presently. Their official joining did not stop some from voicing their opposition. 

Raven and Richard each had their independent careers, coming together when socially required. They held hands, posed for pictures, and kissed in front of cameras. At home, they got along well. While they did not share the same bed, they shared other aspects of their lives (like time, rooms, and meals). Raven could read her books on the couch while Richard worked on the adjacent couch. If he was in the gym, she would offer to spar with him after she meditated.

It felt like they were really glorified roommates. In a few days, their union would be seven years old.

Everything seemed to be fine.

At least, until tonight.

Richard reentered the room in a muscle tee shirt and shorts, placing his track jacket and shoes on the ottoman at the end of the bed. “I just need to grab my suit for tomorrow, then I should be done,” he said.

“Wait,” Raven called before he could go back into the closet. The sound of her voice seemed to startle them both, but she was unwilling to put off this needed discussion any further. “We have to talk about this.”

“I don’t want to fight with you, Raven.”

“I don’t want to fight with you either, Richard, but I think a fight would be better than us walking on eggshells like we are now.”

With a deep breath, he sat at the edge of the bed. He was not typically so silent. Since Raven spoke up first, he felt it was appropriate for her to say her piece.

“I… I don’t know where to start,” she felt tense and, uncharacteristically, self-conscious. Her experience with relationships (marital spats, specifically) was virtually nonexistent.

"I guess I could start by apologizing first," he ran a hand through his hair, an act of uneasiness, "My reaction was–– well, I overreacted, to say the least." He cradled one hand, the knuckles still ripening with redness.

"Now, what exactly brought that on?" She felt that seeing him so physical was an anomaly. He was typically rational and composed and seeing him lash out in an aggressive manner astonished everyone.

He refused to look in her eyes, “I can’t really explain it, Raven. I just… I’m not excusing my actions–– I know violence was not appropriate–– but I couldn’t do _anything_ else. I’m sure I didn’t embarrass either of our families that badly.”

Raven moved to stand in front of him, “I don’t care about that, Richard, I care about you.” She couldn’t help glancing at his hands, “You could’ve gotten seriously hurt.”

“I think any husband would have reacted the way I did if they saw someone treating their partner the same way you were being treated.”

“You didn’t have to punch someone just to keep up appearances.”

He finally looked into her eyes, with confusion instead of anger. "You think I punched someone tonight to 'keep up appearances'?" Richard stood, "Do you think that's the _only_ reason I would punch someone for you?”

Raven studied his eyes as his questions rattled inside her head. Unconsciously, she took a step backward. "Are you saying––”

“You are one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, Raven,” he said with a chuckle, “I just assumed you already knew.”

“I think I know what you’re trying to say,” she hesitated, “Could you please say it anyways, so I know I’m not imagining things?”

He took a step forward to resume their distance. “I’m crazy about you, Raven,” he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, “I like to think most people are about their spouses.”

"But our marriage was arranged," she kept digging for explanations as to why she may have been unaware of his feelings, "I thought you only liked me, only got along with me, because you _had_ to.”

“Raven, my parents asked me who I wanted to marry first. Even if I couldn’t pick you, I would have picked you.” His hands were on her shoulders as he anticipated her next series of questions, “I didn’t say anything or do anything these past seven years because I didn’t want you to feel pressured or obligated to reciprocate.”

“Richard,” she almost reached for him but kept her hands at her sides, “I don’t even know where to begin.”

He moved his hands down to meet hers. “You don’t have to say anything right now and I will wait as long as you need me to. Just know that I don’t expect anything from you.” Richard kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry for punching someone tonight, but not because I feel bad about it. I just feel bad that I made you worry.” He released her hands, heading back towards the closet to grab the next day’s outfit.

But he stopped when he felt her hand on his wrist.

“I… I would be okay if you slept here tonight. After your run.”

When he turned around to face her, it was barely obvious that Raven was feeling some level of nerves but trying to appear stoic. Although she was standing tall, she wasn’t looking at him directly.

He thought she never looked more beautiful.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Her response was to fluff her pillow and smooth out the comforter. Once she was securely nestled under the covers, Raven rest her hands on her stomach and stared at her fingers.

With a slow pace, Richard pulled the covers back and began to settle on the bed. He kept his eyes on her, looking for any signs of discomfort. When she did not give any, he finally lay next to her.

“I’m pretty beat. I think I’ll do my run in the morning.”

She didn’t look at him but still gave a small smile, “Good night, Richard,” as she turned off the light.

The two remained side by side in the dark, without saying anything to the other. Raven unclasped her hands, resting them at her sides. Richard softly placed his hand on top of hers, his thumb nimbly grazing the ring on her finger.

In a moment of braveness, Raven intertwined their fingers. She didn’t need to look at his face or have the light on to know he was looking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I took some liberties with the prompt and the definition of a "fake marriage".


	4. Day 5 Bodyguard/Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodyguard AND Nightmare

Dick fought as hard as he could against the restraints around his wrist, but it was no use. His desperation was convincing him that sweat would make an efficient lubricant against the rope.

Useless thoughts were better than watching his parents on the trapeze for the umpteenth time. The more he fought, the more the scene in front of him would repeat, with increased speed. However, his parents weren't falling the same way they did that night. Instead, it looked like they were falling by choice instead of by accident and taking turns, reenacting the performance.

“Stop, please!”

His father ignored the pleas and proceeded to jump while his mother remained on the opposite side. Dick pulled at the rope, harder and faster to no avail. Thankfully, he did not see his father reach the ground, only hearing it. Looking up, his mother was getting ready to go again. At the same time, his father–– battered and bruised–– was climbing up again.

“Don’t! No!”

With one last tug, the binds ripped from its post, launching face-first into the sand. Without thought, he rushed towards the beam steadying his mother, running and spitting. While he was no longer bound to the post, his hands were still intertwined. He wasn't even sure how he was climbing so quickly.

He reached the top and ran towards her. With a firm grip on her shoulders, he spun her around, “Mom, please, you can’t do this.”

“ _It’s okay, Richard_ ,” she said.

“How can you say that?”

“ _This is just a bad dream_ ,” she said. When she put her hands on his face, he watched the chestnut color of her hair morph into a black and violet blend. Her skin began to pale. A tiny cut formed on one of her eyebrows, before V-shaped bangs began to grow above them.

“ _Richard, you’re safe_ ,” she soothed. The melody in her voice lowered an octave, sounding almost monotone. “ _You need to wake up_.”

“I-I don’t––”

“ _Wake up, Richard._ Now _._ ”

Dick awoke to a blinding yellow ray obscured by the shadow of a woman’s head. He squinted for a moment as a woman who was not his mother shifted into focus. He started to sit up until she put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down, making him very aware of his lack of shirt.

“You were having the nightmare again, sir.” He only nodded as she placed a warm towel on his forehead. “I was just about to call–”

“There’s no need,” Dick interrupted, “I just need you to get one of those sleeping pills from–”

"Those are only for worst-case scenarios, sir."

He looked down at her forearms and noticed recent red blotches. "I would argue that this _is_ a ‘worst case’,” he said.

“You didn’t hurt me, sir. There’s no–”

“Dammit, Raven, you know I hate when you call me ‘sir’.”

She seemed unmoved by his outburst, “Don’t change the subject, sir. We know how addictive this stuff is, so I’m not just–”

Dick gripped her elbow and pulled Raven against his chest. Their noses were almost touching. When she tried to sit up, he hugged her closer. The scene was clichéd and romantic as it was claustrophobic. She struggled against him, but he wouldn't budge. Besides, they both knew that if she wanted to be free of him, she could easily do so.

“I told you to stop calling me _that_. It makes me feel like I’m your teacher or something.”

"It's the only way to remind you of the necessary boundaries," she looked down at their proximity, "Case in point."

Dick couldn’t help but smirk, “What boundaries are those, again?”

“I’m your _bodyguard_ , sir,” she said. It felt like he had forgotten that he just woke up from a sweat-induced nightmare.

He squeezed her a little tighter at the sound of the formality. “You’re doing a marvelous job, Raven,” he said, “I feel very protected right now.”

“ _Richard_.”

He lifted her slightly before turning on his side, making her lie next to him. He played with the loose strands of her hair. “I always seem to sleep better when you’re around.”

“That sounds like a band-aid to a bigger problem,” she put her hand on his chest for some semblance of space. “I think I should still call Bruce.”

“Don’t bother. I’m fine,” he leaned in to bury his nose in her hair.

She couldn’t help but chortle, “If only everybody could see you now.” The image of seeing the strong Richard Grayson cuddling with her would shock even the most experienced followers. Raven lightly pushed him away, “I have to go see who’s on the next shift.”

“Stay.”

“I can’t just lie around when I have a job to do,” any previous indications of humor evaporated from her tone.

“Take a break, Raven.”

“Last time I checked, you picked me because I actually _did_ the job.”

"Yeah, and that's coming back to bite me in the ass," he mumbled as he shifted onto his back. She began to get off the bed when he grabbed her wrist. "Please, stay with me. Just for tonight, if that makes you feel better."

She closed her eyes even though he couldn't see her face. "We've talked about this already."

"That's not true. You spout some bullshit about staying away, you have your wicked way with me, spouting more bullshit, and then you leave. The cycle seems to repeat itself every three or four days."

“Maybe this is because you typically want to talk about a future that could never happen, _sir_.”

“Don’t patronize me, Raven.”

“I’m not trying to be patronizing,” she said with sincerity, “I’m just trying to remind you of reality.”

Dick grimaced, “Well, this so-called ‘reality’ is unacceptable.”

She finally turned around to face him, “I don’t know what else you want from me, Richard. You already know how I feel. You _also_ know that I can’t afford to fantasize like you can. Why can’t you accept the circumstances?”

“Because the circumstances imply defeat, and I refuse to accept defeat,” he smirked. The first time this argument, he felt dissuaded by her lack of enthusiasm and hope. Once he grasped that her expressions were not a comment on her feelings, his vigor only strengthened. “If we can get through the past few months, I’m sure we can make it through anything. Together.”

Raven couldn’t help her smile as she moved the covers over his chest, “Focus on getting through tonight unscathed, first.”

He rested his hands behind his head, “I’ll dream about that black dress I saw you wearing at that party and how sexy you looked beating that guy for grabbing your ass.”

She blew out the candle and muttered under her breath, “You should know that you’re a real handful, _sir_.”


	5. Day 7 Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy

“Did you need some help?”

Dick looked at the young employee and politely smiled. “I know what I’m doing.”

She looked at the shelves, looked at him, looked back at the shelves, and then looked at the boxes in his hands. “Are you sure, sir?”

Dick followed her gaze and understood the confused glare she was giving him.

For a teenager to see a grown man so confidently shop for feminine hygiene products would be unconventional and confusing.

“I’m sure,” he leaned down to read her name tag, “Stephanie. But, thank you for asking.”

“ _That poor bastard._ ”

“ _Feel sorry for him._ ”

Dick and Stephanie turned around to see a group of teenagers snickering and whispering–– well, whispering loud enough for people six feet away could hear.

“Did you say something?”

One of them cleared his throat, “Uh, nothing, sir.”

Dick couldn’t help but humor himself by engaging with them. “Unless there’s some other ‘poor bastard’ here, just say whatever you were thinking to my face.”

“It’s nothing, really,” another one said, "We just thought your girl must be trying to punish you if she's making you buy… y’know, the ‘ _lady_ stuff’.”

"If my girl forced me to buy that shit, I'd probably dump her." They all seemed to laugh at that.

Dick almost let them go, not wanting to poke that bear. That was until he saw Stephanie shrinking slightly, her eyes retreating to the floor.

“If you can’t even say the word ‘tampon’ or ‘pad’, she probably won’t stay with you long enough for her to ask,” he said. He was actually able to hear Stephanie laughing behind him.

“S-sorry to bother you, sir,” one said before running off.

Dick turned back to Stephanie. "Sorry about them," he held up the boxes, "I was trying to remember which sizes she had at home before we were so rudely interrupted."

She snickered, “It’s cool. Your partner is lucky. I’m almost jealous.”

* * *

“You’re supposed to be resting,” Dick called out when he walked through the apartment. “And working on your computer doesn’t count as resting.”

“How do you even do that?”

He started putting a majority of the groceries away, “I could see you through the window, Raven.”

“I’m watching porn!”

He laughed out loud when he saw her in the living room.

Raven was lying on her back with her arms and legs spread out. The blue throw blanket was surrounding her like she was wearing a cloak. On the TV was not pornography but a video of pandas in a crib. He noticed the tin can that once contained a key-lime pie now had napkins and a plastic spoon. Any proof that a pie once existed was on her cheeks in a crumbly mess.

“I guess it’s a good thing I stopped by the bakery and picked up another one.”

She rubbed her stomach, “Do not let me have another slice.”

“You always say that.” He placed the box of tampons on the coffee table before sitting on the floor next to her. “You know I love you, right.”

“Yeah, love you too. Can you make me some tea?”

He immediately headed towards the kitchen, “Chamomile or earl grey?” He made sure to grab her the red heart-shaped mug he bought her for their anniversary.

“Chamomile, please. Oh! And, Dick? You bought the wrong brand of tampons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda disappointed with myself over the way I wrote this prompt, mostly because this is one of my favorite tropes to read about. I figured since some of the other days I wrote for were angsty or serious, I'd make this one light-hearted. I hope you enjoyed regardless.


End file.
